Robin Got The Girl
by Bethan W.xo
Summary: What should have happened during "Michael" R&R!


_Hey!_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! So because Michael is my absolute favourite episode, I watch it pretty much everyday, haha. But the more I watched it, the more I keep thinking how it should have happened and here is my idea. Review!_

_Love Beth xx_

* * *

><p>I've been watching her for days now, it was Michael week in Glee, everyone was pretty bummed anyway for what happened to Blaine at the parking lot, but there was something else bothering her. Her gorgeous brown eyes weren't sparkling anymore and that fucking huge smile of hers was not always on display for everybody to see. I had a small idea of why she was feeling that way, she had a lot of shit on her shoulders what with graduation and finals around the corner, everyone was starting to get their letters from college to regulate whether they were going or not, everyone except her. I honestly thought that she'd be the first person to get the letter, for the seventeen years I have known her she was always so determined and nothing was ever going to get in the way of her, but over the last year or so, she had changed and it wasn't a good change.<p>

It wasn't just me that had noticed the change Quinn, Artie and Kurt have noticed, shit even Santana took time out of her lady loving to notice it. She doesn't wear her cute as fuck animal sweaters anymore, those knee socks are in a box in the back of her closet and I heard her crying to Kurt yesterday about her having no plans, I stormed straight over and I had to physically stop myself from shaking the nonsense out of that midget.

"Rachel Berry, you aren't fooling anybody." I pulled her into an empty classroom and held her face in my hands, wiping away the tears falling down her face.

"Where is the Rachel Berry who wouldn't let anybody get in her way, the Rachel Berry that sang _Gives You Hell _because a boy pissed her off? Where is the Rachel Berry that I admire so much, for her dream and grit? She sure as shit isn't standing in front of me right now." I told her.

"Noah, I don't understand."

"I just heard your whole conversation with Kurt; I don't believe for one second that all you have is Finn because that is bullshit. The Rachel Berry I know wouldn't let one college make her think she isn't good enough for New York, New York is where you belong, NYADA or not, one day you'll be up on the stage at Broadway as Elphaba singing your heart out. " I told her, "You are going to New York, do you hear me? I couldn't live with myself if I knew you out of all people didn't get out of this cow town."

She didn't say anything; she just averted her eyes away from me, "What else is bothering you?" I whispered.

"Finn asked me to marry him."

"What?"

"Finn asked me to marry him." She repeated.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told him I had to think about it, I don't know what to do Noah." More tears fell and she wrapped her arms around his middle, "I value your opinion Noah please tell me what to you think."

"I don't think you should marry him. He doesn't appreciate your little quirks Rach, he tried to change you, and you let him. You have this image of him built up in your head and I know from witnessing your arguments that you're always disappointed by the real Finn. You're not the confident girl when you're around him; I feel that his belittling towards you has made you doubt yourself."

She was listening intently, her bottom lip trembling, "He left you in a Christmas tree lot because he was angry at you, he wasn't even concerned about your safety, he doesn't know that I picked you up and held you all night on the couch while you cried. He doesn't know half the damage he has done to you because you let him get away with it. He never defends you when Santana or anyone for that matter makes rude remarks to you." I shuffled close to her and hugged her. "And I know you're not going to listen to what I've just said and go do the exact opposite but you must know that if you go ahead with it, I won't be there to see you off."

I wiped her tears and left her not long after that, I couldn't do anymore to convince her. She might have changed a lot but Rachel won't have anyone tell her what to do. My own tears pricked my eyes as I left, I rubbed my eyes before they even had a chance to fall, BAMFs don't cry.

I didn't see her for the rest of the week after that conversation, she came running over to me on Friday during free period and slapped me. "What the fuck Rachel?" I shouted, rubbing me stinging cheek.

"You're such an idiot!"

"What have I done?" This midget was crazy!

"I was fine, I was going to be with Finn, we were going to move in together after graduation, and we were going to go to New York together." She slammed her letter from NYADA to my chest, I saw the word _finalist _and smiled, I was about to congratulate her when she started speaking again, "But you have ruined it all! You had to go ahead and make me realise that Finn doesn't treat me the way he should, you had to tell me that you weren't going to be behind me if I said yes, you had to make me realise that it's you that I should be with!"

"Wha-what?"

"You were my first boyfriend; you were the first boy to ever serenade me. You were the first person that ever made me feel like I was pretty. You stood up for me when I was egged by Jesse. You liked me when no one else did. You apologised for slushing me. You were the only person that moved the glist off my locker, you quit football for me!" She cried, "You have done so much for me Noah, Kurt told me that it was your idea to host the Barbravention, you walked with me through the halls with me on your arm, Finn was embarrassed to do that! You will do anything for me."

"Rachel, I-I don't know what to say." That's a first; I always have an answer for everything. This girl has just opened her heart to me, how am I meant to react.

"Don't say anything just kiss me," She wrapped her arms around my neck and brushed her lips against mine, "I said no to Finn. He isn't whom I should be with, he's always been a trophy boyfriend to me, it sounds so awful, but it's true. I think I liked that he was tall and handsome and was the quarterback and I was to blinded by that to notice that the only true friend I have was the one I should call my boyfriend."

"You said no?" I choked out and she nodded her head. It was as if our lips were two magnets and the force was pulling us together, our lips connected and those fireworks they talk about in the movies flashed straight before my eyes. I knew that if I died right this moment, I wouldn't care at all. Jesus, maybe I should check to see if a vagina had replaced my junk.

For once Robin got the girl this time.


End file.
